The present invention relates to an industrial vehicle.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2011-98629 discloses a towing tractor as a conventional industrial vehicle. The towing tractor includes a frame, a counterweight, and a drive device. The frame is disposed at a lower part of the towing tractor and extends in the longitudinal direction of the towing tractor. The counterweight is connected to a rear part of the frame. The drive device includes a drive device body including a traction motor and an axle shaft, and a pair of damping members that is provided at opposite lateral ends of the drive device body and capable of damping vibrations caused by traveling of the towing tractor.
In the towing tractor, the damping members are disposed at a lower part of the counterweight, which permits direct attachment of the drive device body to the counterweight. The structure in which the counterweight is adapted to function also as the rear frame helps to simplify the structure of the rear part of the towing tractor.
The counterweight for this type of industrial vehicles is generally formed by casting. Surface roughness or thermal shrinkage of the casting for the counterweight may cause irregularity in the mounting position where the damping members are fixed to the counterweight. In view of such circumstances, in the industrial vehicle of this type, mountings each having a mounting hole are welded to the counterweight at the opposite right and left sides thereof. Then, the damping members are mounted to the counterweight through the mounting holes of the respective mountings. This is a general way how the drive device is mounted to the counterweight.
In mounting of the drive device to the counterweight, the positions of the mounting holes of the mountings on the counterweight need to be determined highly accurately so that the drive device is mounted to the counterweight properly. In the above conventional industrial vehicle, however, it is difficult to weld the mountings to the counterweight accurately, which makes it difficult to manufacture the industrial vehicles.
The present invention, which has been made in view of the above problems, is directed to providing an industrial vehicle that enables mounting of the drive device to counterweight with high accuracy and is easy to manufacture.